


Nightmares and Loving You

by SeaSaltSadBoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSaltSadBoi/pseuds/SeaSaltSadBoi
Summary: I could conquer the world with you by my side.But what happens when you're not there anymore?





	Nightmares and Loving You

_”Roxas! Come home, please!” The man with red hair yelled as he stood a few feet away from Roxas, wearing his cloak with the hood up so only a few strands showed through. Emotions flared as high as the fire around them._  
  
_“Axel, I need to know what my life was like before this. I need to know who Sora is!” Blonde hair spiraled in the vortex’ made from the wind and fire as Roxas yelled back at Axel, tears flowing from deep blue eyes down the boy’s face._  
  
“Roxas? Hey, Rox,” Axel said as he lightly shook the sleeping boy beside him. He had woken up to Roxas calling his name and crying. He knew Roxas had been having nightmares for a while, but tonight was especially bad. He had never seen Roxas’ expression so distressed.  
  
Axel watched as the blonde quickly sat up and called for his name, quickly reaching for and resting his hand on Roxas’ back.  
“A-Axel, I—You’re—“ Roxas took a second to breath and collect himself as he reached for Axel's arm to make sure this was real life and not just another nightmare. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t say sorry, Rox. You can’t help what goes on inside your head.” Axel said as he moved closer to Roxas, wrapping his arms around his other in a tight embrace.  
  
Roxas leaned his head back to rest on Axel’s chest and closed his eyes, thanking that his boyfriend was always so kind and understanding and always by his side. He didn’t know what he would honestly do without him. “Axel, I love you, like, a lot.” He expressed with a calm smile.  
  
“I love you, like, a lot too, Rox,” Axel replied as he leaned his head forward to rest in Roxas’ messy hair, holding him a little tighter than before. The thoughts were mutual between them.  
  
Axel positioned them both where Axel was leaning on the headboard of their bed with Roxas laying between his legs, arms staying wrapped around the other. “Try to get some rest, babe. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” He whispered as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the headboard. It wasn’t the most comfortable position for him, but he was willing to sacrifice his own comfort to make Roxas comfortable.  
  
Roxas just nodded in response, kissing Axel’s stomach and slowly falling back to sleep.  
  
The nightmares didn’t stop that night.  
  



End file.
